


Sexual Revenge (Which Hunk Totally Deserves)

by HK44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (on pidge's side :P), Bondage, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: It was a nice turnaround from the month and a half before when they were the ones whimpering and he was the one being a sadistic bastard and teasing them to hell and back without remorse.Turnabout was fair play in lust and sex.ORIn which Pidge and Lance exact righteous revenge on their deviant boyfriend.





	Sexual Revenge (Which Hunk Totally Deserves)

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Mirradin!

“Ahh,” Shiro sighed. His fork clattered to the crystalline plate in front of, the plate itself showing the barest bit of crumbs. His head rolled back, hand splayed out over his belly. “That was _good_.”

Beside Lance, Allura opened her mouth to speak and burped instead. Fanning her face while she laughed, she leaned back in her own chair. Her arms dropped to her lap and she let out a pleased sigh as she turned to Hunk. “Yes, it was. Once again, I must commend your skill in the kitchen, Hunk.”

“It’s nothing,” Hunk said. He was splayed out in the same position as Shiro, a drooping warmth encompassing his face. “My sisters hate cooking so someone had to learn.” He laughed and titled his head back. His body slumped further in the seat. “Can’t live on takeout forever.” He wrinkled his nose as he brought his chin back down. “That’s unhealthily disgusting.” A yawn broke out of him. Blinking rapidly, he groaned and stood up from the table. “Okay,” he said, another yawn filtering inside the word. “I’m gonna turn in.” He stretched, groaning and flopping an arm in Keith’s direction. “Keith, it’s your turn to wash up.”

“Got it,” Keith said, springing up from his seat, spry as a three-month-old cat. Which was disturbing given how much he’d _eaten_ but… Galra genes, Lance guessed. If that was true, bully for him.

Lance glanced over at Pidge, who was watching Hunk leave the room with a blank expression on her face. Behind the glasses rimmed over her nose, she snapped her eyes to Lance and gave a short nod. Lance pushed up from the table and stretched. Pidge followed suit.

“Me and Pidge are gonna head off too,” he said. “Heavy cooking knocks us out.”

“It’s cause we’re scrawny.” Pidge snatched Lance’s wrist and walked them to the door without looking at anyone. “Call me if you need me.”

Her words sounded friendly enough but the pitch in her voice edged in “if-you-do-I’ll cut-you” kind of way that sent shivers down Lance’s spine.

As they rounded the nearest corner, Pidge whirled on Lance, pulling him in and tightening her grip on his wrist. Like an over-eager jackass, his dick twitched wantingly. She glanced behind him. He glanced behind her.

No one.

They stayed close together anyway.

“You remember the plan?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Of course, I remember the plan.”

She stared at him. “Then _what_ is it, Lance?”

“Wait until Hunk is asleep,” he started. Her gripped relaxed slightly. Grinning lowly, he continued, “Then put on a gray wig and pretend it’s fifty years into the future.”

Pidge’s hand tightened over his wrist. “ _Lance-_ ”

“Then kidnap him, wake him up and fuck his brains out,” Lance whispered, shaking his arm out of her death grip. He wrung his wrist loosely in his hand. His skin _burned_. “Fuck, that’s only worth it when I’ve got sex brain on, Pidge!”

She brandished her hands to the side of his face, eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She smoothed one hand over his chest. “I’m just super horny right now.”

“ _Pidge-”_

“I can’t help it!” she said. She smoothed her other hand over Lance’s chest, dropping it low to his crotch. “Maybe we should practice…”

“Pidge!” She blinked up at him. “That is a _fantastic_ idea but we can’t because Hunk’s heavy-sleep-after-heavy-food nap only last twenty minutes and then he wakes up _the moment you breathe_ so…” He paused for a long while, probably like an hour or ten seconds, while gesturing widely and vaguely. “We should definitely _fuck_ now and do this another time!”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, nodding rapidly. “Except no because it took us two months to plan this and who knows when we’ll get another guaranteed no-aliens-or-other-activities time.”

“Fair point,” Lance seceded. He slung an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go fuck Hunk’s butt.”

\--

Gentle snores snuffed from Hunk’s mouth. Sweeping a hand over his hair, Lance couldn’t help but grin. Normally Hunk was a light sleeper. If you so much as rolled over in a bed twenty feet away, he woke up. It made it really, _really_ hard to sneak out of their dorm back at the garrison. Not because Hunk would wake up and tell on him so much as he’d wake up and start whispering loud and hissed questions at Lance.

Sweet, concerned questions but loudly hissed questions nonetheless.

And where Hunk was… _mildly_ stealthy when he was energized and ready, he lacked any sensibility about quietness and shushing when he’d just woken up. Even if it was a nap that lasted less than two minutes.

So many potential nights wasted because Hunk wouldn’t pipe down enough to not alert the other people in the room to Lance’s attempted shenanigans.

The other distressing part came from the fact that Hunk manifested ridiculous reflexes when he woke up. Not all the time. But just enough times that Lance learned to throw things and shout at him before he even considered gracing his hand on Hunk’s shoulders.

The first time Lance had witnessed Hunk’s tendency to pass out in a deep sleep after heaving something hearty and heavy, like a deep-dish chicken casserole, had been a real shock. The deepness itself never lasted long but for Lance’s first crack at it, it was long enough.

He’d thought Hunk had _died_.

And then Hunk woke up and punched him in the face and he realized that Hunk was not dead and very much alive and in control of his body. And that his nose was bleeding but mostly the first part.

“Oi,” Pidge hissed, snapping at him. “Stop daydreaming and pick him up.”

“I wasn’t daydreaming,” Lance grumbled as he pulled Hunk down to the edge of his bed. “I was memory-ing.”

Rolling her eyes, Pidge clambered behind Hunk’s still peacefully sleeping body and began shoving him upwards by the shoulders. She bit her lip almost bloody and grunted. Instead of helping, Lance chose to stare at her for a few seconds. Finally, he rolled his eyes, twisting around, and pulling Hunk’s arms to his side. “He’s not _that_ heavy.”

“I have noodles for muscles, Lance!” Pidge snapped back, giving a final shove against Hunk’s shoulder blades. He landed against Lance’s back with a soft thud. “Hunk could probably wrestle a fucking _bear_. Noodles are nothing compared to that.”

Lance contemplated that for a second as he grunted and heaved Hunk further up his back. When Pidge ducked ahead, he steadied himself and asked, “You think there are bear aliens?”

“Probably,” Pidge muttered, glancing down the hallway.

“How hard do you think it’d be to get one?”

“I mean, it’d really depend on their worth as a commodity and the supply of them available. Plus, value. Like are we talking possibly tamed or wi-” She paused. Then pulled her head back and gave him a look. “Lance, no.”

“You brought it up,” he grumbled, shuffling forward, Hunk’s breath tickling his ear. He winced as Hunk’s slumped further against his lower back.

She gave him a once-over. “Are you in pain?”

“A little,” he admitted, shifting Hunk lightly. “But I have a cousin who boxes professionally and her sole goal in life was to be the Nani to my Lilo so she sat me a lot. Still does.”

“Huh.” Pidge laughed quietly. “Let’s go before you die.”

“Mmm,” Lance grunted.

Stealthily they maneuvered to Pidge’s room. It was the farthest room from everyone else’s and after the sexual debacle two months ago that lead to Shiro not being able to look any of them in the eye for two weeks, Coran deciding to invest in a brief sexual ed class despite not knowing even the _bare_ minimum of human anatomy and Allura just asking where they found the quiznaking _time_ while noting that Lance was surprisingly quieter than she expected, it was suggested, _by Keith_ , that all sexual deviancies be left there.

Through intense mortification and a lot of face-palming in shame, Lance and Pidge agreed.

Hunk had the nerve to be pleased by it all.

“Okay, help,” Lance muttered as Pidge’s doors flushed open.

She caught Hunk’s back and they awkwardly carried him onto the bed. Swiftly, Lance pulled off Hunk’s orange hair tie and began wrapping it around his wrists and the bedframe.

“He’s gonna break that,” Pidge muttered, shuffling through her drawers for the lube.

“And then I’m gonna pin him down and make him cry,” Lance muttered.

She snorted. “Classy.”

“Thank you.” Lance pulled away and checked the time. Generally, Hunk slept deep for about twenty to thirty minutes then would tug quickly away into breathe-and-I’ll-wake. Lance licked his lips. He had a couple minutes left. “Be back in a sec.”

Pidge waved him off with no further questions. Without a second to waste, Lance darted back down the hallway and to his room. He snatched up the doorhanger he’d cleverly crafted after Pidge approached him with a way to get back at Hunk for the last time they’d fucked. He let out a short bark of crazy laughter and crashed right into Keith as he raced out of his room.

“Keith!”

Keith said nothing, too busy staring at the lewdly drawn doorhanger. He caught Lance’s eyes. “It’s been _two_ months.”

Lance shoved off the ground. “What’s your point?”

Keith rolled his eyes as he pushed up too. “You guys are so gross.”

“And _yet_ Hunk is still your boyfriend,” Lance pointed out.

“He’s different,” Keith said, walking past Lance without further explanation. Like he thought it was _Lance_ or _Pidge_ who made Hunk the sexual deviant that he was.

Lies.

Well, more like half a lie. Lance was like ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Hunk had thoughts that bordered way past the vanilla persona he gave off and he was pretty sure that it was through Pidge and Lance’s combined efforts that Hunk was comfortable with exploring them.

Like ninety-nine point nine nine percent confident.

Point nine nine _nine_.

So confident.

“I’m gonna ruin him!” Lance yelled.

As Keith turned to walk into his room, he gave Lance a low look and flipped him off. Grinning wide as the doors eased shut, Lance darted off to Pidge’s room. Hunk’s breathing had lulled enough that Lance knew he was right on the verge of being on the verge of almost waking up at the sound of a pin dropping.

Pidge pointed at the doorhanger in Lance’s hand. “What is that?”

Lance displayed it proudly. “Privacy.”

Pidge frowned, eyes narrowing as she read the words plastered at the top. “Don’t enter or knock. Sex is happening.” She stared at him from under her glasses. “Please _do not_ put that on my door.”

“Nope, doing it,” Lance said, grabbing a small canister of tape from one of the drawers and ducking back outside to hang it up.

“I don’t know why I’m attracted to you!” Pidge called out after him.

He laughed low as the doors eased shut and put the flimsy paper right in the center, pressing the edge along the seam where the doors met. He stepped back and waited for the doors to slush open. When they did, he darted back inside and threw the tape canister at Hunk’s chest.

It hit him square in the stomach.

Hunk yelled loudly and jolted up.

Well, as much as he could with the fact that he was tied down to the bed from both his wrists and his ankles.

He shook the sleep from his head. “What the-”

“Hey, baby,” Lance purred as he leaned against the end of the bed. Pidge snorted and he decided against it. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms and smiled softly. “How’d did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Hunk said quickly as he wriggled his feet and found them trapped. “What’s going on?”

“Revenge,” Pidge said immediately, her voice turned dark in a way that sent spine-curdling shivers down Lance’s back for the billionth time.

Hunk stared at her for half a second. Then his lips quirked back in confusion. “ _What?_ ”

“Remember that _new_ toy you had us play with last time?” she reminded him gently. His eyes grew wide. “ _Yeah_. So… this is our revenge.”

“No, no, no, no,” Hunk laughed awkwardly. “That’s not fair! You guys liked it!” He turned his pitiful gaze on Lance. “Come on, Lance, you enjoyed it!”

“I did,” Lance said. “And so did Pidge.” He grinned loose and dropped his arms. “And because _we_ enjoyed _that_ , we’re gonna make sure _you_ enjoy _this.”_

Hunk groaned. “Fine,” he huffed, giving in. “But I want it on the record that I did not deserve this and that I hate you both.”

“It’s on the record,” Pidge noted. She flexed her hands out. Her wrists snapped. Her grin turned wicked. “We’re gonna do colours, okay?”

Morosely, Hunk nodded, accepting his fate at the hands of his sexually charged partners. He shifted his waist as Pidge yanked his pants down. “So, I guess you’re in the same boat as me, Lance?”

Lance stared at him. “ _What?_ No! I’m like Pidge.” He puffed out his chest a little. “In charge!”

Blinking his eyes at him, Hunk looked Lance over. “I don’t know. You’re not doing anything.”

“I’m waiting for Pidge!” Lance spluttered, crossing his arms.

“To tell you what to do?” Hunk asked slowly, eyes scanning away from Lance’s reddening face.

Damn, he was good at evoking the reactions he wanted.

Pidge snapped her fingers in front of Hunk’s face. “Shut up or I’ll gag you. Lance.” She turned to face him. “Do something or I’m gonna fuck you into submission too.”

“So, we’re not doing anything kinky today then,” Hunk mused.

Lance yanked on Hunk’s foot, smirking when he winced and tried to tug his foot back. Still his ankle was trapped in cuffs that clipped under the sheets. At the upper bedframe, Hunk’s orange hair tie was looking a little strained. Licking his lips, Lance ducked over to Pidge’s closet, pulling out the box of fun stuff.

He pulled out a pair of grey cuffs. They were leathery and flexible. For the life of him, Lance couldn’t remember where Pidge picked up them up to, just that the first time she’d used it on him, he felt completely at her mercy. The cuffs locked in deep around his wrists, conforming tightly the moment they were latched shut. They didn’t jangle or move. He couldn’t twist or slip slightly down or up. He was completely stuck where they held him.

The best part of it all?

He couldn’t even feel them.

The moment Pidge snapped them shut, it was like they’d vanished. The only way he’d even known they were still there was the fact that he couldn’t move and if he titled his head back enough, he could spot the gray.

But when his mind slipped enough to forget him, it felt like he _wanted_ to be there. _Wanted_ her to use him.

Of course, he did.

The cuffs just helped the feeling.

And, _God_ , did he want Hunk to experience the same kind of feeling.

“Hold him down,” Lance ordered, flipping the cuffs behind his back. He kicked the box over.

For someone with self-proclaimed noodle arms, Pidge managed to shove Hunk back hard enough. She settled herself onto his chest, her thumb rubbing over the dip in his collarbone, fingers nestled loosely at the back of his neck, a warning for if he disobeyed.

Hunk licked his lips, trying to see what Lance had behind his back. Lance placed the cuffs happily out of view.

Pouting, Hunk stretched loosely at much he could and peered up at Lance pleadingly. “Help me?”

“Hell no,” Lance grumbled as he shifted on the bed. He saw Pidge’s hand tighten ever so slightly around Hunk’s throat. “I’m in charge.”

Quickly, he pulled the hair tie off from around Hunk’s wrist. Seamlessly, Pidge ducked around him and caught Hunk’s arms, keeping them up. With one knee pressed against Hunk’s chest, Lance wrapped the hair tie around Hunk’s eyes and ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair slowly as he reached over and grabbed the cuffs.

Pidge laughed loosely and bumped her mouth to his shoulder. “Nice,” she murmured into his ear.

He grinned.

Beneath him, Hunk was squirming.

He obviously wasn’t used to being on this side of the fence. Yeah, he wasn’t new to being bottomed but normally there wasn’t any kinkiness behind it. Just Pidge or Lance banging him. He was still in charge. Or shared it, with Pidge.

But no. Lance was the one who got tied up, bound, gagged and fucked within an inch of his life all the time. Or, like that last time, if she was feeling it, Pidge volunteered.

Of course, he didn’t really mind it. It was fun. Feigned helplessness and good ol’ prostate abuse.

But he kind of liked the switch.

Hunk was stronger than him, bigger than him.

Ghostingly soft, he ran his fingertips over the side of Hunk’s face. Hunk shivered, trying to twist his face out of the touch he couldn’t see. Lance paused for a second and half and wondered. Is this how Pidge felt? When she was the one throwing the punches and pinning them down?

Getting the upper hand on a pair of boys who were twice her weight and size, one who significantly _more_?

Lance licked his lips and snapped the cuffs in place. Pidge dropped her hands and settled back. Hunk frowned and tried to move his arms. He couldn’t.

“Colour?” Lance prompted.

“Green,” Hunk mumbled. “But what-” He began trying to tug his arms out of place but continuously found himself stuck. Annoyance sounded at the back of his throat. He tried once more, muscles rippling along his arm.

He still couldn’t move.

Lance grinned. Ducking down, he collected a toy from the box. It looked kind of like a wand, small and thin. The head was the thickest part, soft like a cottony bathmat. Around its base was a thick adjustable strap.

Pidge caught it nimbly and smirked. “And now we begin.”

The toy buzzed to life.

“Wha-” Pidge pressed the head to the bulge in Hunk’s boxers. He shouted, back arching. His feet scuffed the bottom of the bed, trying to heave upwards but failing, still trapped. “Hey!”

Lance snorted. “Relax.”

“I can’t-” Hunk grunted, trying both to arch towards the vibration and away from it. “ _Pidge_ ,” he whined.

“Nuh-uh,” Pidge muttered, rolling the head against his cock once more.

“Suffer,” Lance agreed, running his hand through Hunk’s hair again.

Hunk let out a strangled whimper, trying to yank his hands down for the billionth time. Shifting away, Lance put the box on the stand, much closer and easily accessible. Rifling through the pouches Pidge had organized for it, he snagged a cock ring. He rubbed the ring between his palms, warming it up.

Pidge had rolled Hunk’s underwear down to his ankles, running the toy up the underside of his cock and humming happily to herself while Hunk gasped and groaned in front of her. Pressing the head of the toy along his slit, she kissed the inside of his thigh.

Hunk let out a noise close to a sob. “Fu- _uhck._ ”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Lance murmured as he fit the ring snugly around Hunk’s cock. “We’re just getting started.”

“I apologize,” Hunk said quickly. “I’m sorry. I won’t tease you guys like that again. I promise!”

“Now where were these apologies two months ago when Allura was _laughing_ at us for being so loud, hmm?” As the buzzing stopped, Pidge tugged open the toy’s strap. The sound was low and almost unnoticeable but Hunk shifted nervously at it. “Because I remember you saying then that you were never going to apologize for it because you _know_ we had fun.”

“You did!” Hunk said. He tried to twist his hips out of the way. “And I was- I was joking?”

“Bad boy,” Pidge whispered. The strap fit over his cock. She tightened it and turned the toy back on.

Hunk shouted again, squirming. For few seconds, it seemed as though he was struggling to arch away but Lance quickly realized he was trying to arch _into_ it.

Pidge had angled the toy in such a way that the head just barely grazed the top of Hunk’s cock. The touch maintained, the vibrations maintained, but the inability to completely get off was almost completely lost.

“Guys!” Hunk whined. His foot kicked out, hitting nothing. The cuffs locking his ankles down rattled. “ _Please_.”

“I like this,” Lance said. He pulled off his pants and underear in one go then his shirt. “This is good.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, leaning back on her arms and watching Hunk twist and turn from her prime spot between his legs. “A wonderful change.”

“ _Guys_.”

Lance threw Pidge a bottle of lube and began sorting through the box for another set of toys.  Behind him, the cap squelched open. Hunk hissed, mumbling, “Cold, cold” under his breath.

Fingering through the items, Lance grabbed a simple dildo and ran his finger along the seam. What kind of alien dick it was supposed to represent, he had no clue. Just that he never wanted to see it in the actual living flesh and that he was _afraid_.

Still. As a toy, it came in pretty handy. The dildo was dark blue and was ridged along the bottom. Bumps lingered up about twenty-five percent of the way before the toy itself began to warp outwards instead of slopping in. The head was squared, a thick hole centering it. It was a little awkward the first time it went in but after a couple seconds of having it fucked into him, he was able to adjust to the build.

Hunk would be the same.

Smiling, he threw it at Pidge. She caught it one-handed, her other hand four fingers deep into Hunk’s ass. She was moving leisurely. Her grin was vicious and for every whimper that Hunk echoed out of his mouth, she grinned deeper and _jabbed._

Hunk made _a lot_ of whimpers.

It was a nice turnaround from the month and a half before when _they_ were the ones whimpering and he was the one being a sadistic bastard and teasing them to hell and back without remorse.

Turnabout was fair play in lust and sex.

Pidge withdrew her fingers with a short hum. Hunk let out a strangled groan as she knocked up the setting on the vibrator wand around his cock. Uncapping the base of the dildo, she pressed the nozzle of the lube canister to a hole inside and squeezed in a generous amount. It leaked throw to the other side, slicking down the widened side.

She closed the base with a _click_ and pressed it to Hunk’s hole. He let out a loose whine, half-strangled by a guttural groan.

As she slid it in, she paused and turned to Lance. “Is this the one with the-” She made a jiving motion back and forth with her free hand. “-thing?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. You wanna use it?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, fucking into Hunk with the toy, a steady slow pace.

Hunk twisted awkwardly. “What? The what with the thing? What thing?” Smirking, Lance made a big, loud show of flipping through the box for the add-on to the toy. Hunk trembled. “Lance, what thing, man? Babe, don’t leave me in the dark here!”

“It’s a thing, that’s gonna make you feel good, let’s leave it at that,” Lance teased, throwing the add-on to Pidge the moment he touched it.

It screwed into the bottom of the toy. Straps went around the thigh; a setting was placed and the toy essentially fucked into whoever’s ass or pussy or mouth or other viable orifice it was aimed at.

Lance _really_ enjoyed that. Left him able to jack off while getting unexhaustively _railed into_ at the same.

Hunk’s toes curled as Pidge pulled the toy out of him to start screwing it. He licked his lips, voice turned helpless. “Guys, _what thing_?”

Lance pushed back his hair and pressed his mouth to Hunk’s forehead. “Colour?” he asked instead of answering.

Pidge paused, glancing up at them.

Hunk was quiet for a second before he flicked a finger and sighed, “Green.”

 _I trust you_ , was the untold remark in that.

Lance grinned and kissed the top of Hunk’s head again. Pidge clicked the toy into steadied place and loped the straps around the uppermost part of Hunk’s thighs, easing the toy back into him and flicking straight into the highest setting.

Hunk’s entire body seized, mouth jerked open into a silent scream. His hands fisted, tugging uselessly without motion at the cuffs that held him in place. Finally, a gargled noise, half caught between a moan and screech, fell out of his mouth. Everything else that followed were huffing gasps and sobs.

“ _Ah, ah_.”

Lance flattened his hand over Hunk’s stomach, running his thumb over the base of Hunk’s cock. Behind him, Pidge patted Hunk’s thigh softly. “We got you,” she murmured.

Hunk let out a ragged _sob_ , his hips thrusting back pointlessly. “I- I _need_ \- guys, _please_.”

“Shh,” Pidge murmured, kissing a spot above his hip.

He cried, shaking. The toy was _ramming_ its way inside. The additional lube inside of it coaxed outwards, making Hunk _slicker_ and _way_ more open than before. Without thinking, Lance pressed his thumb gently inside.

Hunk whimpered, trying to push back on it, trying to arch his cock up into the soft vibrations of the wand around his cock, trying in _any way_ he could to get full stimulation and _come_. Lance clicked his tongue to the roof his mouth.

Well, that just wouldn’t do, would it?

He flicked the setting of the vibrator down to the lowest it could go. A stab of vindication flooded through him as Hunk let out a hiccupped _cry_ and fought against the restraints that kept him tied back.

Kept him from getting off himself.

Lance climbed onto the bed, glancing over at Pidge who’d shed her pants and underwear, leaving on a flimsy tank top. Without any hint of shame, she was watching Hunk, eyes transfixed on his gasping face, and rubbing her thumb softly over her clit.

Lance kissed her throat. She rolled her eyes but sighed happily as he replaced her hand with his own. As he slid his finger over the edge of her lips, slick and _wet_ , he hummed, “You should make him eat you out.”

She groaned at the top, leveraging her hips up so he could slide one thin finger inside, thumb loosely rolling against her. “I am. Later though” She licked her lips as Hunk _sobbed_ again, struggling to force his cock further against the toy. “Change of plans,” she grunted. “ _Now_.”

She crawled over Hunk, patting his cheek softly and murmuring too low for Lance to hear. Then she was steadying her arms on the edge of the bedframe, head ducked low as Hunk began running his tongue against her.

It seemed to be a welcome distraction for a second and a half before he was whimpering and struggling to reorient himself back to the task at hand and not to the toys trying to _ruin_ him. Lance flicked the dildo to a low setting and sat back to watch the show.

He grasped his cock, hissing. He wasn’t _wet_ enough and the dry heat of his hand had him wishing for something better. Still, he couldn’t be bothered to fix the problem. His focus was strained heavily on the way that Pidge’s body tremble, the way Hunk’s tongue dipped into.

He could easily imagine her face. Lips bitten reddened and bloody. Eyes half-lidded and fluttering as she struggled to maintain composure right up until the perfect point at which all stimulation pooled into singular cohesive pleasure and she-

“ _Ah.”_ Her body gave out, caught by her arms against the bed frame and slumping back on Hunk’s chest. “ _Fuck_.”

-came.

Hunk let out a low whine as she rocked back and forth on his chest a little, groaning low until she finally stopped. When she flopped off him and to the side, there was a wet shine in the center in between his pecs.

And Pidge was already fingering into herself again, head lolled back and body shaking.

“Again?” Lance teased.

She grinned loosely. “One more time,” she murmured, patting Hunk’s chest.

He groaned and slid open his mouth. She snorted and leaned over, kissing him sloppily wet when she snapped her fingers at Lance, who snagged a strap-on out of the box with ease. She pulled back, pressed the tip to Hunk’s mouth and ordered. “Suck.”

He did without a second of hesitation.

Lance notched the vibrator up higher.

Hunk whimpered.

He pushed a little higher and was rewarded with a salivated _groan_.

Hunk’s jaw slid open a little more. The strap-on fell further into his mouth and he _choked_ , whining around it, mouth bruisingly red and _wet_. Pidge smirked and ran her fingers over his Adam’s apple, holding the base of the strap-on by the tips of her free hand’s fingers.

Loosely, he tried to kick his feet out, failing to move much more than his knees an inch off the bedding. Luckily, Pidge got the clue, pulling out the toy and tapping it wetly against Hunk’s bottom lip.

He whined, twisting needy as she vanished away from him, making a loud show of pulling the strap-on into place.

“Pidgey-pidge, whatcha doing?” he asked, chest heaving lightly. Lance tapped the dildo still fucking into him back to the highest setting. Hunk lurched, throwing his head back. “ _Ah, shitshitshit_.”

“That,” Pidge said with a pointed poke to Hunk’s belly.

Hunk _cried_. His knees kept forcing up, only to fall quickly back, ankles pinned, legs unable to move more than an inch. “ _Fuck, Lance_.”

“Next time,” Lance assured him.

“ _You - ahn – fucking-”_

Pidge pushed the toy in, pinning the base it to the base of Hunk’s ass and smiling wide all the while. Hunk lurched again, yelling wildly, his entire body trying to seize upwards and away - or maybe closer - only to fall short and heave back down.

The moment his back grazed in the sheets, the dildo slid back in deep. Hunk arched again and _sobbed_.

“ _Pidgepidgepidgepidge_ ,” he hissed through crying gasps, toes curling.

She released her hand and notched the toy off.

He let out a _heavy_ groan as she pulled it out him. She pulled off the straps and threw the dildo somewhere off into a corner of the room, steadying her hand on his knee and sliding in without resistance.

Lance noticed pitifully that she didn’t turn on the strap-on this time around, more than likely intending to milk this one performance for as long as possible.

Torture Hunk until he was screaming.

Because Hunk couldn’t get off on prostate stimulation and no one was getting anywhere near his cock.

When that thought passed by Lance’s mind, he leaned over and tugged the vibrator off Hunk’s cock. Immediately, Hunk snapped, “What the fuck?”

“You didn’t let us come last time!” Lance protested.

“Yes, I did!”

“I meant, metaphorically!”

Pausing, Pidge stared at Lance. “How?”

“Because in my soul-” And Lance pressed a hand to his bare chest. “-I didn’t feel like I actually came until the very end of the whole debacle.”

She stared at him a little more then turned and braced her hands on Hunk’s hips and said, “Yeah, I can’t relate to that, Lance.”

Then she _slammed_ into Hunk.

His knees went up again, body trying to heave up again and failing short. A strangled, choked yell fell flat into the air. He locked his head back, moaning, _“Fuhck_.”

Lance smiled. Pidge pulled back slowly then _shoved_ right back into him. She kept up that motion. Slow and dragging going back. Too fast, too sharp and _too fucking hard_ as she _forced_ her way _speedingly_ right back into him.

All the while, Hunk was heaving, _begging_ until his voice ran hoarse and all he could mumble was an alternating stream of “Pidge”, “Lance” and “green, green, _green_ ”.

Occasionally, he threw in a whining _“please”_.

It all sounded like fresh music to Lance’s ears. And judging by the increasingly manic look in Pidge’s eyes, it was the same with her.

Meanwhile, Lance kept to the edge, stroking his hand over Hunk’s thigh and stomach, transfixed on the almost _pornographic_ way his mouth fell open, the way his body twisted, the way his voice sounded, on the edge of tears and needlessly _wanting_.

Quickly, Pidge forwent her slow-to-hard pace, hitting the switch at the bottom at the same time she _railed_ back into Hunk.

Like crashing waves, their voices sounded together in a momentous _clash_ , Pidge’s voice achingly loud and high versus Hunk’s low and guttural groan.

Her nails dug into his hips and without much ado, she _slammed_ back into Hunk, arching over and pistoling into him like a goddamn bullet.

Lance was confident sex was like _fifty percent_ of why she was so goddamn toned in her abs now.

Hunk’s hand fisted, mouth gaping open like a deranged fish. “ _Pidge,_ ” he begged, voice slurring, “ _Pidge, please, please, please, lemme come, I wanna-_ I need, _Pidge-”_

She ignored him, digging her fist deeper into the fat around his hips and _breaking Hunk open like a fucking piñata_.

He _sobbed_ underneath, begging mindlessly. He didn’t request anything of Lance, probably having forgotten he was even there, despite Lance’s steady hand on his thigh. To be fair, Lance forgot himself too.

The moment was held solely between Pidge and Hunk, the two of them cleaving together. Pidge’s breaths broke, harsh, panting. Hunk was halfway on the edge of hyperventilation, his cock swollen red and _achingly_ hard to look at.

“Pretty boy,” she murmured, voice edged in a way that had Lance trembling. Her mouth ghosted just barely over the top of his cock, breaths likely warming it teasingly.

Hunk sobbed, struggling to ease closer to the heat. She grabbed it, her hand clasping tight, despite the cock ring. Hunk shook, trembling, on edge, on edge, on edge, Pidge slamming into him, bruising his left hip and _shoving in so deep_ it had to be pleasurably painful by now.

Her mouth dropped open, eyes fluttering shut as she locked her head up and hit into him one, two, three more times before her body shook delicately and she stopped.

A second passed by in silence and then-

“ _Ahhhhh,_ ” she sighed, rocking slowly back into Hunk.

He shivered. “ _No, no, no_.” Pidge shook her head, pulling back. He threw his head to the side, desperate. “ _Pidge, please, please_.”

“Ask Lance,” Pidge said, voice roughed over. “I’m done.” She flopped off to the side, groaning.

Pleadingly, Hunk turned to Lance. “Lance? Baby, _please_.”

“Metaphorical cock blocking,” Lance reminded him, sliding in two fingers and grinning as Hunk hissed and tried to curl away, overly sensitive.

 _“Lance_.”

Lance slapped Hunk’s thigh softly. “How dare you try to push me? I haven’t even gotten a turn!”

“You could’ve-” Hunk shook his head, licking his lips and sighing weary. “When I was- and Pidge- _on me_.”

Lance stroked the inside of Hunk’s ass softly, hearing him hiss and grinned as Hunk’s voice fell flat, his need to breathe, to reorient himself away from hyperventilation sinking in and taking over.

He looked _fucking_ gorgeous. Tied up. Mouth swollen like some kind of cheap whore, reddened deep and _bruised_. His chest heaving, the sound of his voice, deliriously needy, still curling in Lance’s ears.

Hunk panted. His Adam’s apple bobbed in time with his heaving breaths. Quietly, Lance continued fingering into him, smiling deliriously when Hunk finally whined and tried to shift up, sensitivity reaching his limit. He was exceedingly wet from Pidge, slick with lube and _open_ in a way that Lance found highly appealing.

“Lance, come on, man,” Hunk whined after a few minutes of slow fingering. “Stop teasing.”

“No,” Lance said flatly.

He poured more lube than needed over his fingers and down Hunk’s ass, fingering back into him. There was no need for the additional prep and Lance preferred not to when he didn’t need to but he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

Hunk _always_ did the same with him.

Still, it seemed like such a waste of lube, especially when they were in short supply of it already. Who knew when they were gonna make another pit stop and he had the deepest feeling that Shiro and Coran occasionally rifled through the mechanical lubricants to make sure _no one_ , meaning _them_ , was taking any of it for “unseemingly doings”.

He bit his lip and watched his fingers, three of them this time, sink right into Hunk’s ass, pressing along the soft insides. Hunk swore violently and twisted away.

Lance glanced up at Pidge, who was touching herself again, and then grinned. “Pidge-podge?”

Unamused at the new nickname, Pidge blew her hair out of her eyes and arched an eyebrow. “What?”

Lance nodded down to where his fingers were sunk then to the strap-on fallen against her thigh. Her eyes darkened and she slid right off the bed. Grabbing the strap-on, she tied it back into place then leaned next to him.

“You under and me on top?” she muttered quietly.

Hunk’s whimperings had lessened slightly, him trying to hear what they were saying and stifling every noise with a hard bite to his lips. Lance ducked close to Pidge’s ear and prodded his fingertips right against Hunk’s prostate. Hunk shouted and Lance murmured, “Side by side probably be better” under the noise.

“Cool.” Pidge slid her fingers in beside him, scooping out the excess of lube and applying it to her still slick strap-on as best she could. “Hunk, we’re gonna fuck you.”

Hunk frowned, his voice uncertain. “Like- like together?”

“Yeah,” Lance said just as he pushed inside Hunk in a single smooth motion. “Any complaints?”

Instead of complaints, Lance was hit with whimpering groans and a boyfriend who was struggling to fuck himself backwards onto Lance’s cock. Lance shifted his arm up from Hunk’s left thigh. Behind him, Pidge was unlocking the ankle cuffs.

Hunk didn’t do anything but groan as he heaved his hips upwards, trying to meet Lance’s slow thrusts. Lance ignored the attempt, slowing down until he’d all but stopped. With relative ease, Pidge slipped under Lance’s lifted arm and slid her stap-on in beside him. The squeeze was deliciously tight.

Hunk let out a choked breath and tried to raise his hips. Lance wrapped his arm around Pidge’s shoulders while she ran her hands over Hunk’s belly, pressing in deeper and deeper until her hips met the base of his ass.

Hunk _sobbed_.

“Shh,” Pidge murmured, rubbing his thigh. “We got you.”

“I want- _please,_ I need _-_ ” Hunk shook his head and whimpered. He arched his hips again. “ _Take it off._ ”

Lance squeezed Hunk’s thigh and wriggled off the cock ring, throwing it off onto the floor. It _clinged_ against the tile. Hunk whimpered in a soft sigh of relief, easing his head back against the pillows and mumbling, “ _Green, green, green._ ”

Pidge rubbed the inside of his thigh soothingly and began fucking him in earnest. Her shift prompted Lance’s and slowly they worked up a good back-and-forth motion, Lance sliding in every time Pidge backed out and vice versa. As the seconds passed, they moved harder and faster, their rhythm turning choppy and halfway broken but still _ramming_ into Hunk like a lifeline.

Pidge had shifted so her arms were stretched out, hands digging into both of Hunk’s thighs.

Beneath them, Hunk was moaning abashedly, working back against them as best he could. He alternated between sobbing their names and crying, “ _Green_ ”. He knew they’d stop to check in on him.

He didn’t want that.

He wanted to come.

For a second, Lance was annoyed he took the ring off but still. They could always have a little more fun after this. Besides, the key to Hunk’s orgasms was never prostate assault anyway.

Pidge’s breaths grew harsher, her thrusts more maniac. Hunk’s toes curled into the bedsheet. Lance _railed_ into him, looping an arm around his knee. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel heat blooming hotter than it had before. Pidge groaned, hips stuttering to a stop and Lance peeled back as she dug her nails into Hunk’s thighs and _moaned_.

Hunk whimpered, trying to buck back on them. “ _Pidge_.”

Her strap-on dug back into her. She swatted his leg, hissing. “Keep going,” she mumbled as she pulled and kicked her way further down the bed and sprawled out, panting. She threw off the toy and pushed her sweat-matted hair out off her face. “I thought you were gonna make him _cry_.”

Hunk groaned at that. Lance ducked his head forward and slid into Hunk until he could feel his balls hit the base of Hunk’s ass. He was _so open_. Stretched widely around Lance’s cock. Lance licked his lips and started again.

It was easier without Pidge there but almost more annoying. Hunk wasn’t as loud without the added stimulation. Maybe that was because he was tired, voice wore out from so much yelling, but in the back of Lance’s sex-addled brain, it was because he wasn’t doing _enough_.

Lance shifted on his knees, heaving Hunk’s legs up and sank deeper into him in a sharp _jab_ that left Hunk trying to yank his arms down again and _sobbing_. In the light, Lance could see the sharp trail of a tear winding down from under Hunk’s blindfold, shining wet against his cheek.

It left Lance stupidly proud.

Without any preamble, he bent over Hunk, keeping his body upright. Hunk gasped loosely, throwing his head back and _crying_ as Lance’s cock _ruined_ its way into him farther. Deeper

 _Harder_.

Lance tugged the blindfold off and kissed along Hunk’s cheek, down the length of his exposed neck. “I love you,” he breathed because fuck proper moments. His hips snapped once then twice, sharply _nailing_ every thrust, hand scrambling to grasp Hunk’s cock. “ _So much.”_

Hunk wailed. His lashes were wet, eyes clenched shut as he rode back on Lance’s cock, breaths choked and sobbing. Lance stroked up, rubbing his thumb against the slit and sucking hollowly against the crook of Hunk’s throat. Hunk bucked into his grip, _begging_ without words. Mindless noises exhaled from his mouth, sounding like broken versions of Lance’s name.

Lance flicked his wrist gently and Hunk cried out, body trembling as he spilled right over Lance’s fist. Drawing back, Lance snapped forward into him, driving himself downwards into Hunk, once, twice and then-

He kept moving through the feeling until Hunk was shaking his head, whispering “ _stop”_ in a raspy voice and his own cock was hissing sensitivity.

He pulled out and kissed the edge of Hunk’s mouth. Hunk just exhaled hard and whined low.

“I want it on the record,” he breathed, groaning lightly as Lance uncuffed his wrists. “I want it… on the record. That I fucking hate both you.” Pidge laughed lightly at the base of the bed. Hunk closed his eyes and grinned loose. “And that we are _definitely_ … definitely doing that _again_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they immediately start having sex again :P :P :P
> 
> Anyway, this was super fun to work on! I'm likely going to write the prequel for it later on in the year (if i can manage the energy or focus). Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/163272351607/sexual-revenge-which-hunk-totally-deserves) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
